


HARRY STUFFED WITH MOZZARELLA CHEESE WRAPPED IN PARMA HAM WITH SOME HOMEMADE MASHED POTATOES.

by coleoutside



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: ANFKJQBFNF, Crack Fic, M/M, enjoy bYEZN, i cant fuckinf begging to desribe this shit, larry is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coleoutside/pseuds/coleoutside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis stuffs Harry, Harry is done.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ENJOY :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	HARRY STUFFED WITH MOZZARELLA CHEESE WRAPPED IN PARMA HAM WITH SOME HOMEMADE MASHED POTATOES.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I was bored during AP english, reading Shakespearean works... This is inspired in ROmeo andJustiel fuck im falling asleep.......................................
> 
>  
> 
> @parmastyles on twitter

Louis is mad. So mad. He’s been watching videos of rat grimmy interviewing Harry in bed the whole day. He is drinking his tea like the usual Wednesday it is. Comfy and very cozy.  
“What it is bae? You mad or not? MAD OR NOT?” Harry knew what he was doing, he knew Louis was mad, lmao nigga stupid as fuck not to see this shit, He knew what he was doing and he liked it, he liked it when Louis was mad. Lil nigga liked angry sex!2  
“Nah, nigg that fufu lame shit I aint widdit , YO FUFU LAME SHIT I AINT EVEN WIDDIT” And that’s when Louis takes an AK-47 out of the bottom of his pillow, “GRATATATAH” Louis was happy. He was happy with what he had done. He finally did it, he had gotten rid of the animal. From here on he won’t have to with harrs fufu lame shit.  
Louis decides to go for a walk but he ends up goin t a bar. “Get me something to drink and forget” And this repeats, for an hour. He keeps getting dranks while beyoncè Drunk in Love starts playing. Losui the walks to the Dj to tell him to change the song and to play Partition instead of D.I.L. Partition starts 0playing andlousi gets on state, he starts to get close the pole, he gets to the pol;e and starts hanging from it like Tarzan, Tarzan. Tarzan. Tarzan reminds him of HArr, HARR Y , “Shit that piece of trash body is stil l in my house, AND DEAD”. He starts to put his clothes back on while on stage and all the old men enjoying the show start boooing bc they wanted more, more of his meaty, hairy, dick, MIGHTY FUCK. He makes his way off stage and starts to head home, he struggles to think where the fuck he’s going t2 do with the fucking body. >??? Think… Think,. Think.., (he’s hungry) …. And that’s when he gets an idea.>>>  
Loisu gets hom e, parks his car very sloppy and head to the door , He;s gotten over his plan about 6547671435 times and he isn’t nervous. He isn’t nervous at all. He struggles to get the keys in the key hole (just like harry when he tops he thnks to himself), and it’s little things like that that makes him smile , smile like a pig in mud mud BEAUTIFUL MUD.  
He heads to the room to carry har out of there nd clean the mess his fuckig blood did on his fucking carpet, when he gets there he sees his cat liking off the blood off of harr’s head. “Shoo Shoo shoo, don’t eat all the good stuff -____-“ . He grabs harrys left foot with care and drags him to the kitchen leaving a trail of blood all over the apartment,  
He’s a terrible cook, terrible; terrible cook, but he’ll improvise , plus he’s hungry, he had smoken a blunt on his car on his way hom e , he HAS THE MUNCHIES.!!  
He puts harry in an incubator, .(where he get it idk) but he puts him in an incubator, he shoves in mozzarella inside harry’s ass and that is when he gets teary eyed> , harr last whimper, he moaned when Louis shoved the soft cheese in his ass , his last moan ,. So beautifully romantic, this is a true love story , fuck Romeo and Juliet, fuck Macbeth, fuck every Shakespearean romantic play , none of them will be better than this one. He gets over it, Louxi continues to put ingredients to his beautifiul tragedy (fuck in cant type im sad this is so beautifyl). He has nothing else in his fridge, fuck he shoulda wait till harry did the groceries and then GRATATAH HIS ASS, \\.. , He luckily finds parma ham, and remembers of that one Christmas, yes that one Christmas harry got him a little present with a little bow on it, he wrapped it himself, wrapped. That’s it! He gets the parma ham and starts to wrap harry with it like a little burrito, ute burrito. “I wrapped it myself” he grabs a piece of parma ham and makes a little bow with it, he places the bow on harry;s top left corner of his forehead “It even has a little bow on it ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡.” It needs mash potatoes, he has mash potatoes, they/re not home made but he’s too drunk to pay attention to that kind of stuff right now, he pours it out of the box into the incubator.  
I CALL THIS THE CHICKEN STUFFED WITH MOZZARELLA CHEESE WRAPPED IN PARMA HAM WITH SOME HOMEMADE MASHED POTATOES. Yes the chicken, he is too drunk to know he calls harry a chicken and that makes him horn y  
So he sits there crying when he hears someone bursting throw the main door. All he gets to see is a man with a cellphone and hears “Good morning.. ,.. .. .. ONE DIRECTION” He looks at the musty man up and down, and takes the closest thing to him, A fork. He squints his eyes and flings the fucking fork to the poor man who was just trying to say goodmorning… ,ONE DIREKTION , The fork lands on the man’s back of his head. He returns to crying for his beautiful boyfriend., .,.. HARRY WAKE UP HARRY HARRY P UP ,,………………………………….. HARRY wakes up !! they kiss , and eat the food out of harry;s body till the sun rises  the end


End file.
